A communication device has been known which has a video phone function capable of performing audio communication while seeing an image of a called party.
The video phone function is a function of acquiring an image of a calling party by a camera imaging the calling party as well as an audio signal for audio communication and transmitting/receiving the image with the audio signal. When an image signal of a called party is acquired, an image from the called party is displayed on a display unit. Thereby, the calling party can perform communication while seeing the called party. In particular, when generating a moving picture by shortening an interval to capture the image and transmitting/receiving the moving picture, it is possible to perceive the image of the called party in more details.
However, in some cases, it may not be possible to use the video phone function depending on surrounding environments or conditions of the calling party. Regarding this, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of enabling a user to switch a video phone function and a typical audio communication function.
In addition, even though the calling party tries to use the video phone function, when a communication terminal of the called party does not support the video phone function, the video phone function cannot be used. Regarding this, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of checking whether the communication terminal of the called party supports the video phone function in advance.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-163921
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2008-28586